What is it
Ok have you watched flamingo's series of rust_010. Well if you haven't then I tell you about it now. Flamingo is a roblox youtuber that makes videos about spooky or weird stuff on roblox. It's been a month now, and there is no more rust videos but I found something that got deleted by rust. Chapter 1 I was playing a game on roblox (Which has nothing to do with the story.) called Shadow run. When I got bored of it , so I went to rust's account. Thats when I saw a new game called "It's coming". The decs said " Don't look at it." I then pressed play and this is when the...... well all I can say it was creepy. Chapter 2 The game started up and I saw rust was in the game. He then looked at me and walked right at me. He said "What are you...... doing here?" "Don't you know what the title says?" I said to rust " I know but I want to see what this game is all about." Rust then said "Yeah thats what Albert does too but I don't send it to him." "Why?" I said. "Because......... this game isn't a game now. It's now for survivul. So you need to get out NOW!!!!" He said. Rust then lefted the game. Chapter 3 I then saw a smile in the darkness and I heared a voice say " Well hello XXXXXX." (Thats not my name but I don't want to reavel my real name.) "How do you know my name?" I said. The voice then said "Because I know all." "WHO ARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF!!!!!!" I said. The smile walked closer to me and I saw what it is. It had scrap claws on it's hand. It had large feet that were gray. The torso was cut opened and had blood bleeding out of it. It then said "I AM IT!!!!" It then killed me and the game shuted down. Chapter 4 Is this it? The it that rust is talking about? I then friended rust and he accepted it.I telled him in the friend chat and I said " What was the it." He repiled " Well thats the it that I talk about." "So, why did you create it to kill." I said. "Yes to kill but I now fear it. I didn't want it to escape my control. I didn't want it to kill my real life friends." "But who is it." I said. " It's my brother who died years ago. So, I created it to get reveage on my brother. But I don't want to talk about it anymore. Bye." Rust repiled. I don't know rust had a brother and you did too. So, am the only one who played this game and no one else will get to play it because it got deleted by rust. Talked to rust on friend chat again to see if I can know more about his brother but he said "I want to forget about that forever." Rust's brother is still unknown to this day.